Missing Pieces of A Little Girl
by SweetStairwellKisses
Summary: Change of plans---Not Just A One-Shot Any Longer! Mer/Der-Daughter
1. Trick Or Treating With Mommy

**Summary-** Cute little picture perfect story of Meredith taking her daughter trick or treating. Its Meredith's bonding time, getting to experience things that her mother never did for her.

**Disclaimer-** Shonda Rhimes and ABC own it all. But Leila is my original creation.

"A Trick or Treating Mommy"

The date sat on a Friday night. Seattle's late evening was covered in a rolling fog, and an upcoming orange tinted moon. At the same time Meredith Grey sat on a bench in the Seattle Grace locker room, changing from her scrub shirt into a Halloween designed shirt. Her four year old daughter had picked it out for her. A little Jack O' Lantern print, a smile included, graced the front of it long sleeve t-shirt. She caught a glance of Cristina's face, and just emitted a laugh. "I have to. This is her first year trick or treating, and she begged me to wear this shirt." She smiled and stuffed the blue scrubs back into her locker. "Plus what would she do if I showed up without it on. She'd be devastated." Meredith frowned and nodded. That was the last thing she wanted to happen. Derek had moved back to New York and Meredith was alone with her daughter. She was all her daughter had, and she understood the pain that her daughter would go through. She figured that she'd at least give Leila what she wanted, but set her limits. Cristina usually gave her those glances of being hooked and Meredith could only grin. Meredith was hooked on her. She was the only one, besides Derek and Cristina that loved her. No matter what she did, whether it be good or bad, Leila had no judgment of Meredith. For that she was thankful for. Having the little girl in her life had proved the best thing to happen to Meredith.

Being thrown from her thoughts, Adele was calling her cell. The annoying ringtone rang until Meredith dug skillfully through her purse. "Adele I'm on my way. I should be there in about 10 minutes. I bet she's excited." She grinned and nodded. Halloween was going to be her night, a night with her daughter. The last thing Meredith wanted to be was her mother. Giving her daughter things, and spoiling her was one thing, but taking a few hours out of her schedule to take Leila to the park, or read her a story, meant the world. That was all Meredith had wanted with Ellis, but maybe that was why she was blessed with such a beautiful child. She had been given a chance to be the mother she herself had always dreamed of having. Ellis hadn't been a terrible mother, but she was absent. Not to mention so unattached to Meredith, and everything else in her family. Meredith had been told she had been a failure, but Seattle Grace and Dartmouth had proven otherwise. They commended Meredith's learning and achievements the medical field unlike Ellis. Ellis had told her to give up on Derek, to focus fully on her career. Yet the idea of a family and maybe the picture perfect lifestyle had run through Meredith's head. Sure, before Leila came along, she had contemplated the idea of having it all. Everyone seemed to be getting married and having kids at her age, profession and career goals weren't part of the deciding factor. It all seemed to play out well and strategically in the end. For Meredith, the statement had proven true. She was still a brilliant 2nd year resident, with an adorable 4 year old.

As soon as she dressed, Meredith immediately found herself sinking into the seat of her car. The small Jeep rumbled to life, the radio sending waves of Radio Disney through the speakers. Everything in Meredith's life screamed kid, and at times she wondered if that was such a good thing. Honestly if you would have told her she would become a mother a year after medical school, she would have probably laughed your ear off. Along with the laughs, a consult with a psych and yourself would be ordered by Meredith. It was unbelievable being a mother. The emotions that came through you: greed, anger, sadness, happiness, each one described her connections with her doctor. At times she felt all of them, and recently each feeling would slowly fade from her mind. There was no need for Meredith to feel any of those against her daughter. Pulling up into the usual driveway, the last name Webber engraved cleanly on a piece of wood. The piece of wood sat right next to the front door, creating a welcoming feeling. "Leila." She squealed through the door, so Meredith could let her presence be known. "It's Halloween time!" She grinned and clapped her hands. Meredith couldn't wait to get her little one home. Leila had wanted to be surgeon for Halloween. This had been planned out weeks before the candy and costumes had made their way to the store shelves. When the little bundle of joy ran from the house, Meredith couldn't help but grin. Watching as Leila rammed into, a small chuckle emitted from her. Meredith wrapped her arms around the fragile child. "Are we ready to become Dr. Leila?" She asked softly. Meredith could hardly contain her excitement. This was going to be the first time Meredith had ever been out trick or treating. Ellis would have shunned Meredith for letting her daughter experience a childhood pastime. "I have your scrubs, and converse at the house. I brought my stethoscope from my intern year with me. You get to wear that." She grinned and buckled Leila into her car seat gently. "There you go sweetie."

Grabbing her keys from the ignition, Meredith's face never twisted into a frown. All she wore was a grin. She found herself doing that a lot more, especially when it was a night out with Leila. Unbuckling the child before, Meredith kissed her head softly. She had a lot of traits from her father, so a small moment just admiring her innocence choked Meredith up at times. "Let's get you into your costume, because I want to take all kinds of pictures." Meredith grinned and ushered her daughter into the living room. "Wait here while I go get it." Meredith spoke softly and headed to her room. Coming downstairs, Meredith had a small pair of blue scrubs. Along with the usual slip on Converse she wore. As Leila changed slowly, Meredith wanted to add the finishing touch. "This is just for you. Mommy is giving you this so you'll always remember that no matter what happens I can always listen to your heart. If you're upset or scared I can hear it. All surgeons have one, but this one is super special." She grinned and let her finger swipe a one across her lips. "My mommy never gave me one of these so you're extremely lucky." She nodded and wrapped the stethoscope around her daughter's neck gently. "There is a world renowned surgeon. Dr. Leila Grey." She grinned and let her eyes search her daughter's rotating body. "Okay don't make yourself dizzy just showing me." Grabbing her daughter's small candy bag, Meredith gently took Leila's hand. "Are you ready sweetie?" She asked her softly, as her fingers tied the ties on a small scrub cap. "Now you look just like mommy. I'm so proud of you Leila." Meredith grinned and straightened the small, white lab coat on her daughter. Taking her hand, Meredith watched as she walked up to and from houses, mustering up her smallest trick or treat. Meredith was also pleased and honored as a mother, when Leila begged for her to walk up to the doors of the scary houses. At least the ones Leila thought were to dark and uncomfortable for her liking.

As soon as the night came to a close, and all of the candy had been dumped from Leila's bag, Meredith scooped up the little girl in her arms. "How'd you like being a surgeon for a day?" Meredith asked softly, smiling when she saw the glint in Leila's eyes. "It was fun mommy. I have my own white coat, and I have a special stethoscope. Nobody from school has one of these." She grinned and held it to her proudly. "So are you going to become a surgeon just like mommy?" Meredith asked, changing Leila out of her scrubs and into her pajamas for the night. Meredith had remembered that statement. Yet in that moment of time the mood was anything different from this. The tension with her mother could have cut glass. That was honestly the day her world stopped. Her dreams of becoming something she felt her mother would approve of and appreciate turned into a failing idea. Meredith obviously didn't have the drive or motivation to become something her mother liked. The only word to describe her was ordinary. Looking down at the little girl in her arms, the whisper of a yes to her question, made her smile. "Well if it makes you happy, I'm happy." She nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Because Leila, you are anything but ordinary."

**AN-** Not entirely sure what you'll think of it, but I decided to write this one shot since Halloween isn't too far away. It's not so much geared towards the holiday, as much as it is towards Meredith and Leila's bond. Anyway read and review if you wish. 


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Well I was only going to leave this story as a one-shot, but one reviewer asked me to make it an actual chapter by chapter story. I'm really considering the idea, but I would love to get the reader's opinions. I know that I have a lot of ideas with the story, but any ideas from you all would be amazing. Send them to me in a message or just review if you want to get your word out about the story. Thanks to all who read my first chapter. As always, happy reading, and keep reviewing.

-Ashley


End file.
